THR3E
by parkodot
Summary: Hanya dengan menghitung sampai tiga, seorang Xi Luhan sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya [HUNHAN FANFICTION;GS;ONESHOOT]


**TR3E**

**(HunHan Fanfiction)**

* * *

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun etc  
**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Friendship, GS, School-life, Romance/?  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : "Hanya dengan menghitung sampai tiga, seorang Xi Luhan sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.."  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot presents.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hana…_

_Dul….._

_Set!_

Kamera ku mulai memekik. Menangkap sosok yang kini sedang asyik menyeruput mie instan dengan kemasan cup di tangannya. Hanya dengan menghitung sampai tiga—_dia _sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum mengembang. Ingat? Hanya tiga dan tidak boleh lebih!

Dia tengah duduk di salah satu dari puluhan bangku di kantin. Mengobrol asyik dengan teman di depannya. Siapa tidak kenal dengan orang yang sedang duduk di depannya itu? Biar kukenalkan, dia Kim Jongdae—seorang anak kelas sebelas yang begitu populer di sekolah karena ketampanannya.

Aku terkadang bingung dengan pandangan teman – temanku. Untuk apa menyebut si Jongdae itu tampan sementara ada orang yang lebih tampan daripada dia?

"Memandangnya lagi, Lu?" sosok Xiumin sontak mengagetkanku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa duduk tepat di sebelahku. Padahal, jelas – jelas tadi tidak ada bangku lain selain yang aku duduki.

Aku meliriknya sinis, "Tidak. Aku hanya memotretnya"

Dapat kudengar Xiumin berdecih, "Sama saja…"

Dialah Xiumin. Sahabat sejatiku dari jenjang sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas—tahun ketiga—seperti ini. Meskipun dia sahabatku, Xiumin tidak memihak padaku. Dia lebih memihak Si Sombong Jongdae.

Oh, Xiumin akan mancekikku jika aku menyebutkan di hadapannya sekarang

"_Wahai Nyonya Luhan…" _ah, Xiumin mulai merayu. "Tidakkah kau lihat Jongdae Si Tampan?"

Aku menggeleng malas, dan mematikan kameraku. Entah sudah berapa kali Xiumin merayuku seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan menaruh pandanganku pada Jongdae Sang Pangeran Tampanmu itu.." jawabku, mencoba setegas mungkin—padahal, itu juga akan terdengar melembut. Satu kelemahanku, aku tidak bisa tegas meskipun aku sedang marah.

"Lagipula, kalau aku menyukai Jongdae juga—kau akan sakit hati 'kan, Minnie? _Klise~" _

"Iya _sih_. Kau benar…"

Xiumin kemudian terkikik. Menyadari akan kecerobohan di balik kata – katanya yang lumayan menggelikan. Pipinya yang seperti bakpao itu semakin menggembung manis. Hingga kemudian ia bertutur, "Baiklah… baiklah…. Biarkan Jongdae menjadi pangeranku dan bocah bernama Oh Sehun menjadi pahlawan kesianganmu.."

Ya, seseorang yang berhasil mencuri pandanganku sejak enam bulan lalu itu bernama Oh Sehun. Nama biasa saja memang. Tapi, entah aku ini disihir olehnya atau bagaimana. Aku begitu terpesona, jantungku selalu berdegup tidak karuan begitu mata kita bertemu.

Salah kalau Xiumin menyebut Sehun sebagai pahlawan kesiangan. Dimataku, Sehun sudah seperti pangeran. Parasnya begitu tampan dengan hidung bangir, iris berwarna kelam yang terkesan tegas, surainya yang kecokelatan, serta kulitnya yang entah kenapa selalu bersinar di mataku—seperti susu. Badannya begitu tegap nan tinggi bak tentara di medan perang.

Umurnya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Tidak, aku bukan _pedho. _Salahkan Sehun yang terlalu tampan sebagai adik kelas. Kalau kupikir, mencintai seorang adik kelas itu begitu memalukan—dan juga, ada rasa menyenangkan juga.

Ratusan foto – foto Sehun berhasil aku curi sendiri dalam file di laptopku. Oh baiklah, aku bisa disebut _penguntit_ atau bahasa kerennya, _secret admirer. _Banyak ekspresi Sehun yang tertangkap dalam kamera sederhanaku ini. Ada yang tertawa, bosan, mengantuk, marah, lelah, dan—ah, terlalu banyak untuk dijelaskan satu persatu.

* * *

Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran. Menghabiskan waktu di kelas tanpa melakukan apapun itu begitu membosankan. Memang _sih, _seluruh temanku yang laki – laki sedang asyik mengadakan konser di kelas. Sementara yang lain? Hanya menjadi penonton saja termasuk aku.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun mengagetkanku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ada Sehun di ruang fotocopy! Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" perkataan Baekhyun sontak memompa semangatku kembali. Aku segera mengangkat tubuhku dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang fotocopy.

Baekhyun memang tahu tentang perasaanku terhadap Sehun. Wajar saja, dia teman sebangkuku. Pernah aku menulis suatu karangan tentang Oh Sehun di buku catatan bahasa. Bodohnya aku meminjamkan buku itu pada Baekhyun yang belum sempat mencatat catatan yang diberikan guru.

Di ruang fotocopy—sama halnya dengan Sehun, aku juga membawa sebuah buku. Bedanya, Sehun benar – benar ingin fotocopy buku itu sementara aku hanya berpura – pura membawa buku saja. Lagi – lagi aku membawa kamera. Kunyalakan kamera bermerk _canon _milikku itu dan menghitung sampai tiga.

.

_Hana…_

_._

_Dul…._

_._

_Set!_

_CKLIK! CKLIK! CKLIK!_

Kameraku menggambarnya dengan apik. Yang disayangkan adalah, tidak banyak yang bisa aku tangkap saat ini. Ia hanya berdiam di sana selama—kurang lebih—lima belas detik. "Harusnya kalau fotocopy punya dia harus yang lama, Eonnie! Aku belum selesai mendapat gambarnya!" protesku pada pegawai fotocopy. Sedikit blak – blakan memang—tapi aku beruntung tidak ada orang di sini selain aku dan Taeyeon Eonnie. (pegawai fotocopy sekolah)

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera memasukkan file yang ada di kameraku ke laptop. Tidak banyak hari ini yang aku dapat. Hanya 15 foto. Pernah suatu hari, aku mendapat 50 foto Sehun dalam satu hari. Aku pikir, kegilaanku tidak seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat foto – foto Sehun yang berhasil tertangkap (lagi) hari ini. Ekspresinya di ruang fotocopy itu—ugh, aku sudah kehabisan kata – kata untuk mengutarakannya. Sehun tidak bisa dibaca. Ia tidak bisa diutarakan dengan perkataan semata.

Wajahku memanas seketika saat melihat sebuah foto yang begitu membuatku berdebar. Aku sampai mengatur foto itu menjadi _zoom-in, _dan kemudian _zoom-out _lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Tatapan Sehun, menatap tepat pada kameraku?

Sekali lagi,

Oh Sehun menatap tepat pada kameraku?

_Eyecontact _dan dan—oh astaga, 'tersenyum'?

Dari ratusan foto Sehun hasil jepretanku sendiri, baru kali ini ia menatap tepat pada kameraku. Seolah ia benar – benar tahu kalau ia sedang difoto. Oh tidak. Mau diletakkan di mana wajahku ini kalau seandainya ia tahu semua yang sudah aku lakukan padanya?

Aku tidak mau terjadi dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. T-I-D-A-K.

* * *

_Hana…_

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 15.45. Tetapi, dapat kurasakan hawa dingin yang tiba – tibia menyeruak. Tanganku menengadah. Bulir bening kristal mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang kelam,

_Dul…._

Tapi, seorang Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli akan hujan. Ia terus berlari sembari menggiring sebuah benda bulat berwarna hitam-putih itu hingga masuk ke gawang lawan. Oh, tidakkah ia takut sakit? Betapa keras kepalanya dia.

_Set!_

_CKLIK! CKLIK! CKLIK!_

"—GOALLL!" suara penonton bersorak memekikkan telinga. Meneriaki Sehun yang berhasil menjebloskan bola ke dalam gawang lawan dengan mulus. Tapi, aku tidak ikut bersorak. Lebih baik aku sembunyi dan kembali memfotonya.

Sehun memang pahlawan, batinku saat melihatnya bersorak senang atas kemenangan tim futsalnya. Tapi, bukan pahlawan yang dimaksudkan oleh Xiumin—Pahlawan Kesiangan. Menurutku, Sehun sudah seperti Pahlawan Baja Hitam atau kalau perlu Pahlawan dalam Perang Dunia. Bagaimanapun juga, nilai 1 – 0 yang diperoleh tim dari kelasnya itu didapat dari gol tunggal milik Sehun. Hebat, 'kan?

Aku tak mempunyai rasa _kapok _untuk memotretnya. Selalu jepret sini, jepret situ. Wajahnya kian menggemaskan ketika basah. Entah kenapa, kulit putihnya semakin bersinar dibantu dengan rintikan air hujan—seperti susu.

"Woy, Rusa Barbie!" kameraku nyaris terlepas dari peganganku. Wufan sialan. Untuk apa dia mengangguku di saat aku sedang sibuk? Aku memandangnya tajam, "Kau mengagetkanku, tahu? Lagipula, ada apa _sih? _Ganggu saja.."

Dapat kudengar Wufan tertawa. Giginya benar – benar membuatku silau. Aish, kenapa bocah ini menyebalkan sekali?

"Kau dipanggil wali kelas, Lu.." tuturnya. Mataku sedikit melotot kaget. Wali kelas? Untuk apa?

Si ketua kelas Wufan kemudian memandangku dengan tatapan _Luhan-rusa-barbie-is-not-my-style_. Yaya.. Rusa Barbie memang nama yang sengaja Wufan berikan special untukku. Katanya.

"Sini, serahkan kameramu padaku…" dengan seenaknya dia menyambar kameraku. "…Biar aku yang memotretkannya untukmu"

"Dasar!" aku mendesah pasrah. "Jangan sampai kameraku rusak atau kubunuh kau nanti!"

"Hm.. Oke – oke." sahutnya sebelum aku benar – benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju Kantor Guru. Tempat di mana wali kelasku berada. Jarang – jarang memang aku dipanggil wali kelas seperti ini.

Perasaan gugup melanda seketika. Biasanya, wali kelasku selalu memanggil anak didiknya secara pribadi seperti ini karena si anak didik tersebut tengah melakukan kesalahan. Memangnya aku salah apa? Aku tidak pernah merasa mencuri barang milik temanku. (kecuali untuk hal mencuri foto Oh Sehun yang selalu aku lakukan setiap hari)

"Ah, Xi Luhan. Bapak ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Kepala sekolah yang memintanya.." ujar Mr. Jungsoo (wali kelasku) setelah matanya mendapati diriku yang terpaku di depan meja pribadinya. Aku mengernyit bingung. Kepala sekolah? Jadi, yang sebenarnya memanggilku itu kepala sekolah?

Apa ini semua Sehun yang melaporkan? Bisa saja, Sehun sudah tahu kalau aku yang selama ini memotretnya tanpa izin, 'kan? Ingin rasanya aku menendang meja pribadi milik Mr. jungsoo ini dan menjerit sekencang – kencangnya. Aku benar – benar tidak siap—ugh! Betapa malunya diriku sekarang.

"Ehm! Jadi begini, Luhan…" suara Mr. Jungsoo bernada serius. Dapat kulihat tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Memandangku sinis. Sementara aku hanya bisa diam membeku.

"Apa kamu sudah mendengar tentang acara pembukaan pameran sekolah nanti, Luhan?" tanya Mr. Jungsoo. Aku mengangguk. Cukup bersyukur karena tidak menyangkut Sehun. Perkataan Mr. Jungsoo berlanjut, "Nah, karena kau cukup terampil dalam hal _modelling, _kepala sekolah meminta kamu untuk menjadi model dalam pameran itu. Kamu tidak keberatan?"

Nafasku begitu lega. Seolah batu besar yang menyumbat pernafasanku hancur lebur seketika menjadi uap tak berguna. Oh, ternyata ini hanya tentang pameran_? _Untuk apa aku menolaknya?

Aku tersenyum lega, "Tentu saja, _Sir_. Saya tidak keberatan"

* * *

"Berhadapan dengan Mr. Jungsoo saja gemetaran! Hahaha!" Baekhyun mengejekku sembari memukul bahu kananku. Sialnya, pukulan itu sangat buruk! Rasanya sudah seperti diestrum ribuan bahkan jutaan volt. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Memangnya, apa yang kau pikirkan saat Mr. jungsoo berkata bahwa sebenarnya kau dipanggil kepala sekolah?"

Aku menjawab, sembari merengut. "Aku pikir, mereka sudah tahu kalau aku selalu mengawasi Sehun dari kejauhan. Memotretnya tanpa izin pula. Kau tahu? Kemarin—saat di fotocopy, pandangan Sehun menatap tepat pada kameraku! Rasanya sudah seperti ingin terjun dari Tembok China. Bagaimana kalau Sehun melaporkanku pada kepala sekolah dan memintaku untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?"

"Astaga, Luhan! Kau boleh saja berimajinasi. Tapi, imajinasimu juga tidak seperti itu juga, _kali! _Terlalu konyol dan menggelikan!" balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Matanya yang sipit itu kian menipis. Sekarang, wajahnya sudah seperti dua garis lengkung yang dibawahnya terdapat senyuman cantik.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, "Ish! Jangan ditertawakan!"

* * *

Tanggal 27 Desember 2013. Hari di mana acara 'Malam Pembukaan Pameran' sekolahku digelar. Sebuah keberuntungan bagiku karena tengah ditunjuk kepala sekolah sendiri untuk menjadi model dalam acara itu. Sepertinya, acara ini akan berjalan dengan meriah.

Ada 10 orang yang ditunjuk. Dan aku salah satunya. Gaun yang aku kenakan ini cukup pas di tubuhku yang menurut orang cocok untuk dibilang ramping. Warnanya hitam, dengan rok mengembang di atas lutut, _stocking _jaring hitam, sepatu _heels _15cm berwarna hitam kerlip, dan hiasan bunga serta _slayer_ panjang sebagai pemanis.

Cukup merasa senang karena banyak teman – temanku yang bertepuk tangan saat aku menampakkan diri di atas panggung. Aku menampilkan beberapa pose andalan ajaran pelatihku. Aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat karena banyak _blitz _kamera yang memotretku. Beruntung, waktuku di panggung sudah selesai.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat ketika aku baru saja menuruni panggung penuh cahaya itu. Kakiku seakan lemas melihat pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Nampak di sana, Sehun sedang bercengkrama ria dengan salah seorang teman satu kelasku—Zitao. Dia tertawa, tanpa ada tekanan, tawanya itu seolah lepas dari penjerat.

Hancur sudah benteng pertahananku. Sakit—yah, sepertinya itu yang dapat aku rasakan di ulu hatiku. Bahkan, tenggorokanku tercekat. Seolah ada batu raksasa yang mengganjal seluruh rongga pernapasan bahkan di tiap saluran nadiku.

Aku cemburu? Jawabannya adalah YA.

Tapi, pantaskah aku cemburu sementara dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku?

Bahkan, aku merasa iri pada Zitao yang bisa terlihat begitu akrab dengan Sehun. Aku harap, seorang peri baik hati akan lewat dan menukarkan jiwaku pada jiwa Zitao saat ini juga.

Hah~ ternyata benar dengan sinetron – sinetron murahan di televisi itu. Menjadi _secret admirer _itu menyenangkan—tapi, sakit di belakang.

_CKLIK!_

Sorotan _blitz _menyilaukan itu tiba – tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku cepat. Ingin menguceknya, tapi—takut kalau eyelinerku luntur. Aku memekik, "Ish! Jangan memfotoku! Tidak sopan seka—"

_CKLIK! CKLIK!_

"Penampilanmu begitu memukau di atas panggung, Noona! Ayo, tunjukkan senyummu!"

_CKLIK!_

"—oh ya, berhentilah memotretku, Luhan Noona! Sekarang, ku harap kau mengijinkanku untuk memotretmu tanpa permisi setiap hari. Oke?"

Tidakkah aku salah melihat? Atau mungkin, ini hanya mimpi? Oh Tuhan, jika ini adalah mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku selamanya. Orang yang memotretku sembarangan itu—Oh Sehun?

"Aku hitung sampai tiga ya, Noona? Jangan bergerak dan tunjukkan pose terindahmu! _Hana… Dul… Set!"_

_CKLIK!_

* * *

**=TAMAT=**

* * *

**A/N : Author dateng bawa epep HunHan! ^^ Baru kali ini loh pake chara mereka._. Gimana?**

**Oh iya, buat yang ff 'First is Freak' itu memang ada kesalahan penulisan._.**

**Iya sih author pernah ngepublish ff itu buat sesuatu/? ._.**

**Tapi sumpah author sempet sweatdrop. Typonya parah-**

**Okelah sekian kicau dari author^^**

**Keep love official pairings! ^^/**

**Don't forget to review^^**

**Gomawooo~**


End file.
